In some instances, content providers may desire to deliver different web pages to different users or different categories of users. In one example, an online retailer may conduct online experiments to determine which web page is most successful in achieving a sale or some other objective. To conduct the experiment, different treatments are delivered to browsers of users in different control groups and their actions are captured. A treatment is content that is presentable online to a user, for example, via a browser, but has one or more features that can be varied so different variations of the treatment can be tested or otherwise presented. The treatment may include an online advertisement or a web page or any component of a web page that has one or more attributes, such as color, size, shape, location, text, etc., that can be varied. The treatment is presented to the users. Then, their actions, in response to the treatment, are tracked using the IDs generated from their browser attributes and possibly other user device attributes. The captured actions may be used to determine the effectiveness of different treatments.
In another example, once the most successful treatment are identified for a group, that treatment is used to configure other content similarly for delivery to the group. Thus, different treatments may be presented to different groups of users. These are some examples whereby different web pages may be delivered to different users.
To implement a system that can re-configure a web page on-the-fly can be difficult, especially in real-time without undue delay for presenting the web page to the user.